Not So Secret Flush Crushes
by Pen Name Is Invalid
Summary: Tavros wasn't sure when his, what Dave likes to refer to as his "cute little crush" first appeared, but it was there and Tavros was torn between loving it, and loathing it. Just a fluffy Tavros/Bro one-shot.


Tavros leaned back into the couch, mindful of his horns, making sure they didn't knock into anything that seemed relatively important. The troll currently sat in the living room of his human friend Dave, who had seemed to have disappeared. Tavros didn't mind much though, because usually when Dave wasn't around...

"Hey, lil man."

Ah, speak of the devil.

Tavros smiled at Dave's older brother, who had walked into the living room and plopped down next to Tavros, ruffling his black hair. Tavros wasn't sure when his, what Dave likes to refer to as his "cute little crush" first appeared, but it was there and Tavros was torn between loving it, and loathing it. Plus, he was sure Bro knew about Tavros liking him; sometimes he just seemed to toy with the younger boy by standing oh so close, or throwing Tavros these absolutely irresistible smiles that just made the troll melt. Then, sometimes, Bro would even indulge Tavros in a little rap-off, that the troll usually (okay, always) ended up losing.

"Hey." Tavros called back, smiling happily. Just because he had a little flush crush, that didn't mean he couldn't control himself around Bro. He was more than capable of doing so. In fact, the only reason Dave knew about his feelings was because Tavros had told him about it.

"So where'd Dave go?" Bro leaned back deeper into the couch, his arms stretching to the back of the couch, and Tarvos thought it looked like Bro wanted to place his arm around him, but Tavros' incredibly large horns were preventing him from doing so.

"Uh, I don't know. I haven't bothered to look for him to be honest." Tavros let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the doorway to check if Dave came in, since he usually did right around the time Bro showed up. Tavros was pretty sure it was because Dave took pleasure in teasing him about the feelings he had for Bro. The troll didn't really mind though, since he knew it was in good humor, and well, he did get a few moments alone with the older Strider.

Bro smirked at him. He always seemed to be amused by whatever little thing Tavros did around him, and Tavros was sure it was because Bro was already aware of his attraction to him. The older man shook his head, the ever growing smirk still plastered on his lips.

"Okay, man. I see." Bro grinned. "So, you, me, rap battle later. You in or what?"

The words flew out of Tavros' mouth before he knew what was happening. "Yeah, definitely."

"Alright little dude, but you're ass is getting served. Like always." Bro leaned forward, mindful of the horns, and stared at Tavros from behind the dark shades. A gloved hand flicked up and Bro closed his fist around Tavros' horns, grippinging tightly. It didn't hurt Tavros though, of course. He was used to things, and sometimes people, would snag onto his horns.

"See you then." Bro placed a chaste kiss on the troll's grey cheek, that was beginning to tint with a brown blush.

The older man got up and waltzed out of the room with a smirk, leaving Tavros with his thoughts. The troll's hand shot up to his cheeks, and he grinned, his cheeks still dusted a light brown.

That was when Dave chose to walk in, a book bag slung around his shoulders. He may have been eying Tavros with a suspicious look, but the troll didn't know because his eyes were covered with the shades. But Dave's mouth curled back into something akin to a mixture of a smirk and scowl.

"Big man finally put the moves on you, huh? He's had his eyes on you for a while you know."

Dave smirked, and Tavros scowled at his friend for not telling him sooner. Although secretly (okay, not so secretly) he was happy to hear this news. Apparently Bro payed no mind to the lengthy age gap, of the fact that Tavros had just passed the date that marked him at halfway through his ninth solar sweep, which put him at roughly eighteen human years, making him barely legal to be with someone years apart from him.

It also seemed like Bro never bothered to focus on the fact that Dave and Tavros were friends, so it might be making things a bit awkward, mostly on Tavros' part since both Bro and Dave seemed very comfortable with the concept.

And also, Bro... Wait. What did Dave say? He knew about Bro being attracted to Tavros and yet he never bothered to bring it up to the troll who had practically been pining after the man for months? Oh, Dave was going to pay for that.

How dare he not tell Tavros? Tavros scowled even deeper and stuck his tongue out at Dave, who was snickering to himself as he walked over and plopped down next to Tavros, right were Bro had been sitting.

"You suck, Strider."

* * *

A/N - I finally finished with this request from Tumblr user, _therangerofthenorth_. It was much harder to write then I originally anticipated since, well in all honesty I don't ship those two. But it was pretty fun to write.

Plus, I don't have a good grasp on any of the characters involved. So sorry for my crappy writing.


End file.
